


Comatose

by MaryBarrens



Series: Awake and Comatose [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid miloval Hotche už tak dlouho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

Reid už ani nevěděl, kdy se do Hotche zamiloval. 

Vlastně by to bylo docela směšné, kdyby to tolik nebolelo. Mohl čekat, že se něco takového stane. Neuměl mluvit s lidmi, nebyl jako všichni ostatní, nehodil se do davu. Měl počítat s tím, že to nebude to jediné, kvůli čemu se nebude cítit dobře mezi lidmi, že se najde víc věcí, kvůli kterým nebude zapadat. Ale to, že by se mohl zamilovat do svého nadřízeného… To ho nějak nenapadlo. 

Jako by potřeboval něco dalšího, kvůli čemu by se měl cítit mizerně. 

Bylo to tak nefér a jemu trvalo tak zatraceně dlouho, než to pochopil. To šimrání v žaludku, když mu Hotch věnoval jeden z těch svých vzácných úsměvů. Naprosté štěstí, když mu Hotch řekl, že je na něj hrdý. Potřeba toho, aby si ho Hotch všímal. Nutnost být mu neustále nablízku. 

A byl tak naivní, že si myslel, že je to jenom v tom, že chce, aby Hotch věděl, že má na to být dobrým agentem. Trvalo mu celé měsíce, než pochopil, že je do něj prostě a jednoduše zamilovaný. 

Nakonec, Reid byl přece nezkušený, nikdy neměl příležitost podílet se na běžných mezilidských vztazích, zjišťovat, jaké to je, když k někomu doopravdy něco cítí, protože z očividných důvodů nikdy nevedl normální život. Proto mu to trvalo tak dlouho, než si uvědomil, co to všechno znamená. 

Nemohl si ani vzpomenout, kdy to začalo. Prostě to tak bylo a on se toho nemohl zbavit. 

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Bylo to tak těžké. Snažil se bojovat s tím, každý den, opravdu se snažil. Snažil se na Hotche nemyslet v jiné spojitosti než jako na svého šéfa, jako na přítele a na člověka, kterému může za všech okolností věřit. Snažil se nedívat se na něj příliš nebo se až moc držet v jeho blízkosti. Zaměstnával si myšlenky prací a matkou a knihami a vším možným, jen aby neměl čas myslet na Hotche a na to, jak moc by ho chtěl obejmout a políbit, jak strašně by chtěl, aby ho Hotch držel v náruči, alespoň jednou, i kdyby jen na okamžik. Čas od času si vyrazil ven, a ačkoli si Morgan myslel, že nikdy nebyl v baru, chodil do klubů, aby se na chvíli uvolnil. Dokonce se i snažil potkávat lidi, scházel se s muži i s ženami a pokoušel se mezi nimi objevit někoho, kdo by mu pomohl zapomenout na Hotche. 

Nic z toho nefungovalo. 

Bylo to ubíjející. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že když někoho milujete, může to tak bolet. Ano, samozřejmě, miloval svoji matku, a bolelo to opravdu hodně, když občas přišel domů ze školy a matka se na něj vrhla a nepoznávala ho a obviňovala ho, že ho za ní poslala vláda. A ano, miloval svého otce a pamatoval si ten hrozný pocit zrady, když je opustil. Takže věděl, že láska může bolet. 

Ale z nějakého důvodu si vždycky myslel, že až se jednou zamiluje, totiž doopravdy _zamiluje_ , bude to hezké. Myslel, že to bude klidné a příjemné a opětované. 

Nebylo. 

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Připadal si tak prázdný. Jako by ho někdo vyždímal, vykuchal ho a celého ho vyprázdnil, a pak to všechno, co v něm bylo, a pak to nahradil Hotchem. Protože to bylo všechno, co v něm zůstalo. Hotch. 

Ty sny, co se mu zdály… Bylo to tak intenzivní. Nemohl ani spočítat, kolikrát už se mu zdálo o Hotchovi. O tom, že ho Hotch objímá, že ho k sobě tiskne a něco mu šeptá. Hotch se dotýkal jeho vlasů, vískal je a natáčel si je na prsty, díval se mu zblízka do očí a říkal mu, že ho miluje. 

Jak příšerné to potom bylo, když se ráno probouzel, ve své studené a příliš velké a prázdné posteli, sám a opuštěný, přesně tak, jako byl po celý svůj život. 

Neměl u Hotche šanci. Hotch byl přece… neměl zájem o muže, tím si byl Reid jistý. Hotch byl přece ženatý. A i když se s Haley rozešel, pořád to něco dokazovalo. A taky měl syna, byl dobrý, poctivý chlap, který by nikdy netoužil po svém podřízeném, nebyl… Nikdy by nechtěl Reida. 

Záviděl Haley, jakkoli to bylo hloupé a zbytečné a i když už na to bylo pozdě. Věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho, než si Hotch najde někoho jiného. Hotch byl přece odvážný a úžasný a určitě o něj musel být mezi ženami velký zájem. Nemohl zůstat dlouho sám. 

Nebyl jako Reid. 

A Reid si nebyl jistý, jestli se s tím dokáže vyrovnat, až si Hotch najde novou přítelkyni. Věděl, že ho bude bolet, když ho bude vídat s nějakou novou ženou, nebo až ho uvidí mírně se usmívat a přitom bude vědět, že ten úsměv způsobilo to, že je šťastný kvůli ženě, která na něj čeká doma a těší se, až se vrátí z práce. 

Jistě, Reid chtěl, aby byl Hotch šťastný. 

Jen chtěl, aby ho mohl šťastným udělat on. 

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'les I feel you next to me_

Nemohlo to tak pokračovat. Nedokázal se na nic soustředit, byl jak… Nedokázal to pojmenovat. Co věděl, bylo to, že to bolí. Bolelo to, zatraceně to bolelo, užíralo ho to, _ničilo_ ho to. Nemohl takhle dál fungovat. 

Musel na Hotche zapomenout, věděl, že musí, ale taky věděl, že z týmu odejít nemůže. Protože tohle, to, v čem žil, bylo pořád lepší než být někde pryč a nemít možnost Hotche vídat vůbec. 

Nevěděl co s tím. 

Nijak nad tím nepřemýšlel, když si oblékl tmavé džíny a bílou košili, na které úmyslně nechal rozepnuté dva horní knoflíky, a vyrazil do jednoho ze svých oblíbených klubů. Chtěl jednoduše nepřemýšlet, ztratit se na chvíli v hudbě, vyčistit si hlavu. 

A tak seděl u baru a popíjel a pak tancoval, ponořený v hudbě, jen aby nemusel přemýšlet o tom, co by chtěl mít, ale nikdy to nedostane, a když si ten muž, vysoký a silný a tmavovlasý a tolik podobný Hotchovi, že si Reid mohl představovat, že to _je_ Hotch, přisedl k němu a pozval ho na drink, přikývl. Mluvili spolu, bavili se a Reid byl jako ve snu, protože ten muž byl milý a zajímalo ho, co mu Reid říká, a když mladík přivřel oči, tak to skoro byl Hotch. 

Alespoň na chvilku. 

Když mu muž zajel prsty do vlasů, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout k sobě a políbit ho, Reid se nebránil. 

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Nebránil se, když ho muž vyváděl z klubu, ani když ho pak přitiskl čelem ke zdi, ruce s roztaženými prsty na hrubé omítce budovy, a přitiskl se k jeho zádům, tak blízko, že Reid cítil každou křivku jeho těla, cítil jeho vzrušení vzadu na svém stehně a ochotně sklonil hlavu na stranu a nabídl mu víc kůže na svém krku, když k ní neznámý přitiskl rty. 

Prsty drásal po studené omítce, aniž si všiml, že si tak rozdírá kůži téměř až do krve, a hluboce, hrdelně sténal, když mu muž sklouzl rukama k zapínání kalhot, stáhl mu je, aby k němu měl volný přístup, a pak ho prsty začal rychle, nedočkavě připravovat. A pak Reid cítil jen mužovo silné tělo, jak se k němu pevně tiskl, a jeho jemnost a horkost a tvrdost, když se muž pohyboval v jeho těle, nejdříve pomalu a opatrně, ale potom rychleji a rychleji a rychleji, jeho ruce, jak se prosmýkly kolem Reidova těla, aby ho vzaly do dlaní a taky mu tak pomohly k vrcholu, a byly to Hotchovy ruce, jen na záblesk vteřiny a pak už zase nebyly, a Reid zalapal po dechu, když mu muž pošeptal do ucha, jak je nádherný, a znovu ho tvrdě políbil na krk, zboku, těsně pod uchem…

A pak bylo po všem. Muž ho otočil k sobě, pomohl mu obléknout se a naposledy, téměř něžně ho políbil na rty, a Reid byl zase sám. 

Vrátil se domů, se sevřeným hrdlem, roztřesený a plný výčitek, zhroutil se do postele a plakal – nad sebou, nad tím, co udělal, a co z něj zbylo – dokud neusnul, s jedinou myšlenkou. 

Aby, až se ráno probudí, byl v Hotchově náruči. 

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes_

_Open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_(Skillet – Comatose)_


End file.
